


Bonding

by ArieQuinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieQuinn/pseuds/ArieQuinn
Summary: Shiro feels like he's breaking mentally. He is unsure of his bonds with others and the black lion most of all. Except a voice keeps telling him otherwise and gives him the strength to push forward.





	Bonding

It was a nightmare…Every time he closed his eyes he didn’t know where he would wake up. A Galra ship? Or perhaps that peaceful scape…Pure energy, the lion’s magnificent presence looming over him. He could feel it even outside of the dream, the black lion was watching him. It’s yellow eyes piercing through the thick walls of the ship and at him..No, it wasn’t at him. It was through him. It felt like the lion was looking through him, trying to find something. What was it trying to find? 

No matter how many times he tried to ask it, he received silence in return. Irritability boiling over in him, suppressed rage keeping him from getting a decent rest. But out of nowhere a sudden calmness would come over him and a soft but commanding voice would fill his head. There was no harshness, no anger, or even sadness in the tone. Only acceptance as the man would tell him each time he felt like giving into the rage and hatred,’ Our team needs you. You’re the face of Voltron now.’

No matter how many times he asked the man who he was, he could not see past the dark silhouette and to see the face. The darkness that hugged him protected the man. The frustration of the unknown growled and paced relentlessly inside of him…As if it were the very lion that chose him as its paladin. The man who quelled his darkest fears and deepest worries was the one who kept whispering encouragements to continue, to be their leader, their friend, and if need be their shield. 

“It’ll be alright.” The voice that seemed to crawl out of the depths of the mindscape returned again, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Why was he here? He felt like he was being dragged into this realm. He wanted one good night’s rest…Just one.

“How do you know? Why do you bring me here?” His voice mirrored the man’s, he was looking down away from the voice. What was the point in trying to see who was talking to him? He never could before. This time would be no different.

The voice took on a comforting tone as he said to the man the shadow of a lion encompassing them both as a soft purr filled the air,” Because I had these same doubts. These same nightmares, I was the one who was kept up at night. The one who had to be the head of the operations, the decision maker. I was Voltron but now you are Voltron. I believe in you. Black wouldn’t have trusted you if you didn’t have a bit of hero in you. I was Voltron but now I am Voltron. It will take time but I believe you will be the leader that Voltron sorely needs. My journey has ended but yours has just begun. This war is far from over and together we will win it. I brought you here because I am giving you the advice I wish I would’ve had. I know you’ll do good by it.”

His hand slowly slipped off of Shiro’s prosthetic shoulder, the shadow of the lion slowly disappeared with the presence. The Black lion standing near Shiro as he turned to face the nothingness, whoever it was was long gone now. With newfound strength Shiro left the mindscape with new determination to figure out just who kept visiting him.


End file.
